Untouchable Freak
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: Orochimaru kicks out his daughter after doing unbelievable experiments on her. What happens when she is put on Itachi's team but is roommates with Kakashi? Who will she open up to? I do not own Naruto characters.


**_About me-_**

Name- Avyanna Uzumaki

Height-5 feet 3 inches tall.

Age- 12

In this story Sasuke/ Naruto is- 11

Itachi is- 13

Kakashi is- 15

Looks- I wear a mask like the anbu's but mine is half white have black and had no village mark on the forehead. My outfit is a long black sleeve shirt with a sleeveless shirt over it that is dark purple with a white snake on it as well as black cargo like pants and ninja boots .My hair is black with some random red streaks and it is down to the middle of my back. I almost always keep it in a messy bun. My eyes are naturally a dark purple, but I have the ability to form sharingan as well as the shariganat will.

Two minor demons- Eva and Maya they are demon sisters that refuse to be parted but almost always refuse to work together, so I am still working on using their powers together. I can touch into their powers separately very well. Eva is a healer white demon, pure and good. Maya is a red demon who can use all the natures of chakra, but is more rebellious and definitely more preverted.

My father kicked me out saying I was of no use to him since I couldn't use the demons power, because I refused to do it in his presence. I knew that was all he wanted so I was beat on numerous occasions but I lived through it and waited for the time my father would let me go. He finally kicked me out so I went on a journey to find a new place to live.

**_New start_**

I was right outside the village hidden in the leaves when I was stopped by two guards.

"What is your purpose here?" Said a man with black spiked hair.

"I am here to speak to the hokage, I wish to join this village."

"Okay, welcome I will take you there." Another man with brown hair.

I walked to the hokage building with the guard, the more stairs I took the more I wondered if I really could become a part of a village. The more stairs I took the more I wondered if I really could become a part of a village. As I was walking I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and apparently neither was this boy that looked a couple years younger than myself. I reached out and grabbed his arm so he didn't fall. I looked at him then next to him there was guy standing at about 5 feet 6 inches looking down at me. He had the blackest eyes ever as well as the hair to match it. He must be the older brother of the one that ran into me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." The little boy said very sheepishly.

"I'll live as will you." I said in an emotionless tone. I looked at the other guy and he looked down at me.

"I haven't seen you before who are you?" He said in a deep monotone voice.

"It doesn't matter who I am, and even if you had seen me before it is not like you are really capable of knowing due to the fact that I am wearing a mask that conceals my identity. Now if you don't mind I have things to complete and you are currently in my way"

He Hn'ed at me. I ignored him and walked around him continuing my way to the hokage's office. I knocked on the large door and heard a gruff, "come in." I walked in slowly and stood before a large desk stacked with many documents. The man behind the desk looked really old but I could tell he was the hokage due to the hat he was wearing. "How can I help you miss?"

"I am a traveler and wish to become a citizen into this village."

He grabbed documents from his desk, "I will have to ask you a series of questions. Do you have time?"

I nodded.

"First what is your name?"

"Avyanna Uzamaki." His eyes got big for a second and looked at me doubtfully.

"Okay, what village are you originally from?"

"Sound." He looked even more apprehensive.

"Why do you want a citizenship here?"

"My farther Orochimaru kicked me out because I refused to be experimented on anymore."

"Your father is Orochimaru? You must be the result of what happened when Kushina was kidnapped for those 12 months." I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself so I remained quiet.

"What is your ninja rank?"

"Don't have one."

"What abilities do you have?"

"Healing and every type of chakra nature." His eyes widened even more.

"How is that possible?"

"My father but two demons inside of me while I was in the womb." He nodded

"From the sound of it you will have to be tested to see where you lie in the rank scale." I just nodded

"I will bring in a genin, chuunin, jounin, and an anbu." I nodded again.

"Well, then until tomorrow you are welcome to stay in one of the local hotels, but as a precaution due to your origins I would like to put a ninja to watch you until then."

**_Meeting the baby sitter_**

All I could think was yay a babysitter, just what I wanted. Instead though I just nodded. About five minutes later a man with silver hair and a mask came in.

"Avyanna, this is Kakashi Hatake. He will be the one staying with you tonight. I hope you understand this is a precaution not that you are un-trustable. Dismissed"

I nodded again and headed out the door not even paying attention to what I was guessing was a 15 or 16 year old guy following me. Maya piped up he is kind of hot, with that mysterious mask as well as he looks like he would have a nice body. I shook my head and started ignoring the fight going on in my head. Sometimes I wonder how I haven't gone insane. As I was spacing out I didn't hear "Kakashi" say we were here. He put a hand on my shoulder and as a reflex I turned and had his wrist in a hold where I could break it with little pressure. I realized what I was doing and dropped his hand.

"Sorry reflex."

"It is okay, you are pretty fast."

"Have to be in our line of work."

"Fair enough."

I walked into the first inn I found laid money on the counter and looked at the inn keeper hoping not to have to say something. She looked at me confused. I really didn't wanted to talk any more than I had already so I just looked at Kakashi.

"She would like a room for two, please." The inn keeper nodded handing me two keys.

We walked to our room, I walked straight to the bed closest to the window and flopped on the bed closing my eyes, but I was aware of every move Kakashi made. Due to my past you can never be so sure.

"So why didn't you want to just ask for a room?" I heard Kakashi say.

"Talked enough for today." I said still monotone.

"Well I am going to get some sleep, don't do anything stupid."

"If I was going to do something stupid you'd never know because you'd be the first one dead." I heard Maya say, "That's my girl."

I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep curious what tomorrow would bring.

**Test Day**

It was about 7 in the morning, I opened my eyes and looked around. Kakashi still laid on the bed arm over his eyes with his mask still on. I quietly got up and decided I wanted to take a shower before I had to test my abilities. I got done with my shower and realized I didn't have any other clothes so I put on my old ones. About 7:45 I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Kakashi was awake and ready to take me to the training grounds where we were all supposed to meet.

"Are you ready to go," He asked with his deep voice.

I just nodded and followed him out of the hotel room without a word. It took about 5 minutes to get there since we walked, because he wanted to point out some of the important shops and stuff to me. Finally we got there.

"Hello, Avyanna I am glad you decided to come here this morning."

I nodded once again looking at the 5 people in front of me. I was trying to size them up deciding what their weakness were and so on.

"Avyanna the first person you will be taking on is Neji Hyuga. Get into you positions, and begin"

I just looked at him byakugan, easy to beat. While he was circling me I didn't move, I waited till the perfect moment transported behind him in light like speed and knocked him out with one push on a pressure point. I looked back at the hokage, bent down onto a knee and brought him back to consciousness with my healing jutsu. He looked at me disappointed but thanked me. I just nodded.

"Very impressive the next person you will go against is Iruka Umino. Get into your positions, and begin."

I could do the same thing I did to the genin but that is to repetitive, maybe I should use ninjustu no I don't want to hurt him. Then I got a brilliant idea, I closed my eyes and focused on the water in the area without using visible hand signs I soaked this "Iruka" in water making sure to leave a puddle in-between us, he wasn't too happy. He had a kunai and started coming after me and I just stood there when he was about a foot in front of me I used a wind jutsu and froze him to the grown so he could no longer move closer. I shook my head I figured he would see though that. I looked towards the hokage he nodded and I unfroze him.

"Next you will go against Asuma Sarutobi, my son. Get to your positions, and begin"

I looked at him and tried to size him up. This might be a little more difficult. He looked at me and put his cigarette out. He had his brass knuckles on, and started pooling chakra into them. Close range it seems and used to be one for the twelve guardians this could very interesting. I cut the tip of my finger with a kunai and made two blood clones. I sent one after him as myself and the other clone transported ourselves into the trees. I watched him attack my clone and once he hit it and blood splattered all over him, his eyes got very big as he looked at the body at his feet. Then it poofed away with the blood still on him. I looked at the hokage and saw in his eyes that he was impressed with that ability.

I was waiting to see some of his other abilities before I made another move so I sent my other clone down to where Asuma was stand and the clone started to use ninjustu only the water and wind that I had used before. Then he used his ash technic and I finally figured out who he was he was the welcoming approach user. I thought of a strategy to use against this type of appoint without using my eye technics yet. Then it hit me Eva. I would use her healing abilities to disable his hands so he could not preform the signs so this means I would have to get into a taijustu battle with him. I traded positions with my blood clone and started hand to hand combat with him. This took a good 5 minutes and I had only gotten one hand immobilized and unable to form chakra.

Finally I decided to bring my clone out and had it take the other hand out while I was keeping his legs busy. Finally after a 20 minute fight he forfeited due to not being able to use his hands for signs or able to form chakra in them. I looked at Asuma and noticed he was in pain, so without looking at the hokage for the go ahead I healed both of his hands to full use. Finally I looked at the hokage and saw a smile on his face.

"I am impressed without even getting the go ahead you decided to heal Asuma because he was in visible pain even though it was possible he could have attacked you after you had done him that favor."

I nodded again for the first time today spoke softly, "He is not my enemy."

The old man chuckled, "That is true since this is just a test that is commendable, though I wonder if using that chakra to heal and hinder is causing you to have not enough chakra to continue. Do you believe you can continue?"

I looked at him I am not even panting, well I guess he couldn't tell since I still have my mask on. I just nodded yes that I could continue. I heard Maya complain, "You let Eva do something why can't you let me out to have some fun?" I replied, "I will let you use some of your abilities against this anbu coming up." Then there was silence.

"Next up is Itachi Uchiah," he removed his mask and my eyes widen it is that dude I saw when coming into the hokage's building yesterday. He must be stronger then I gave him credit for. Maya said, "Oh he is hot I don't want to hurt him to badly we still have a chance to get with that."

"Not happening." I replied coldly.

"Are you both ready?" We both gave small nods.

"Get your positions and begin."

I disappeared and he was soon to follow, Uchiah he has the sharingan. This means genjutsu, easy enough now I wonder what ninjustu he uses. Most likely fire for what I have heard, his body type though means he is fast and quiet. I could use his little brother against him, but that would be mean though I don't care what I said was true they are not my enemies and mental pain cannot be cured by healing. While I was thinking he tried to sneak up on me, I did a black flip off the tree back into the field and started hand to hand combat. He had his sharingan activated but little did he know so did I so I could look into his eyes and not be pulled in. He was getting very annoyed.

After a good 45 minutes of just dodging his attacks and attacking with water, wind ninjustu and taijustu he finally made the wrong move he got to close and was not watching my hands so I used a technic like the gentle fist and touched him on the chest stopping the chakra points with my own chakra. Though he didn't realize what was happening slowly my chakra ate away at his. After about an hour of fighting him, he was almost completely out of chakra but refused to give up. I looked at the hokage and he said nothing so I decided I would have to actually win to get the point across. I had heard about the genius Itachi Uchiah and guessed it wouldn't have been that easy. When I got my chakra back that was in his body I realized that he was losing his eye sight slowly as well as had beginning signs of lung problems. I decided I would have to figure out more about this later. Finally an hour and a half later I had him pinned with a knife to his neck, him staring at my masked face.

"That is enough, I think I have seen enough. Congratulations you are officially an anbu." I looked at him I nodded and waited for further instructions.

"Now that you have met each other I am assigning Avyanna to your team Itachi. You boys could use someone like her. With her many talents she could be of great use in healing or offense/ defense. My jaw theoretically dropped he wanted me to join a team and with him none the less? Hasn't he realized I don't work with others well?

"I have set you up a place to stay. You will share an apartment with Kakashi."

I didn't do anything I figured it was easy enough I didn't mind him from what I saw. The last words I heard before heading off to my new home was. "You will meet the team tomorrow 6 a.m. at this training ground don't be late." I heard Itachi say.

**_My new home_**

Kakashi and I walked slowly down the streets of the village, it was about sunset. I slowly started heading the monument so I could see the sunset and relax I was exhausted even if I didn't show it. Kakashi followed me quietly trying to figure out where I was going. Finally reaching my destination that took more work than it should have, we sat quietly admiring the view of the bright red and orange sunset and the view of the village down below.

Kakashi broke me out of my trance by saying, "That was really impressive what you did today." I nodded as a quick thanks. "Why don't you speak?" he asked the curiosity dripping from his words.

"Correction I do speak, but only when I see fit."

"Well if I ask questions would you answer?"

"Possibly."

"How old are you?"

"12."

"I am 15, what is your favorite color"

"Don't have one."

"Have you ever killed somebody?"

"More than I wish to count."

"Why did you kill them?"

"Orders."

"Do you have any parents?"

"Mom is dead, dad is alive."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear this. What were/are their names?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, Orochimaru." He was quiet for a while trying to understand how it was possible.

"How did you learn the technics you used today?"

"Training." He was trying hard to make a conversation but I had never been the social type so I just answered what he asked with straight forward answers.

"Why do you wear that mask?"

"Why do you wear yours?"

"You aren't supposed to answer a question with a question."

"I just did."

"Fair enough, I wear my mask to keep my enemies guessing as well as to conceal the resemblance between my father and myself."

"I wear it to hide me."

"Hide you?"

"It conceals my face from enemies and hides what I wish to hide."

"Last time I checked I wasn't your enemy."

"Also not my friend and I don't know or trust you."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Experiences."

"Will you ever take your mask off for me?"

"Why do you want it off?"

"To see what you look like."

"I don't see why that matters."

The sun was finally down and I headed off to my new home. I let Kakashi lead, we ended up at an apartment complex next to the academy. I followed him up two flights of stairs and into apartment number 36. The whole way I felt like I was being watched but I couldn't exactly sense where because of my lack of chakra and I didn't want to tap into Maya's or Eva's. When we entered it was a clean and cozy looking home. Kakashi lead me to my room which was across the hall from his and next door to the bathroom.

"Goodnight, Avyanna I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget you are to meet with you team in the morning."

I nodded, "Goodnight."

Now to try to sleep in the end it wasn't that hard the bed was amazingly comfortable.

**Meeting my team**

I woke up with the sun, I slowly got out of bed on my way to the main part of the house I smelt bacon and eggs in the kitchen. I walked to the door frame of the kitchen unaware I was concealing my chakra as well as walking lightly.

In a soft voice I said, "Good morning Kakashi." He jumped slightly.

"Holy frick you gave me a heart attack. You shouldn't conceal your chakra so much around friend s."

"Friends?" I never really thought about friends nor had I really had any but Maya and Eva.

"Yes I would consider us friends, also once you are done meeting with your team I am going to take you to get some clothes, and other necessary things."

I nodded and looked at the food my stomach growling I didn't remember when I had eaten last.

"Someone is hungry." He said tauntingly. I just nodded he got the food all severed up and brought it to the table. I ate in a hurry knowing I had to meet my team in 15 minutes.

"I have to go." He nodded. "Okay I will see you later today, good luck and don't kill your team mates." I just looked at him kind of curious why he would think I'd kill my team mates. I finally nodded and transported myself to the grounds.

When I arrived on Itachi was there. I looked at him and took a seat next to the rock he was sitting on. Leaning against the tree I said nothing and what was probably 10 minutes later I heard a loud voice heading our way. I looked at him instead of being surprise he was expressionless which would mean that is one of our team mates. Coming into the clearing I saw a boy with black spikey hair and realized he had some resemblance to Itachi. As Itachi stood so did I.

"Shisui, this is Avyanna she is our new member. Avyanna this is my cousin as well as team mate and healer in training Shisui." I looked at him and nodded in his direction. Within moments his arm was around my shoulders and he was talking a million words a minute it seemed. I was very tense since he was touching me and it took a lot of restraint to keep myself from breaking his arm. He started flirting with me and then not only did I want to break his arm I kind of wanted to break all of him. What surprised me the most was what Itachi said, "Shisui leave her alone she is mine."

Mine and Shisui's eyes were wide. Then he got a big grin on his face. "Finally my little cousin has found a girl he liked." I kind of spaced off what Itachi and Shisui were conversing about as a lot of questions ran through my mind, of course Maya and Eva had some of their own the pooled into my own. I was his? He doesn't even know me! Maybe he was saving me from his cousin? Why would he say I was his? I am so not! I really want to punch the both of them, and that is exactly what I did.

For the first time I didn't rationalize my situation I walked up to Shisui and with a chakra infused fist I punched him square into the jaw but aimed downwards so he made a crater with his body. "Don't ever touch me again, unless I am dying." Anger and hate dripping from my voice. His eyes were wider then when Itachi "claimed" me. I walked straight up to Itachi and I was a good 6 inches shorted then him. I had chakra in my fist again and aimed at his face but he caught my fist in his hand. There was a very audible popping sound. I must have broken a few fingers his wrist and possibly I had enough strength to pop out his shoulder. I glared at him though he couldn't tell.

"Don't take me for a fool, Avyanna. I saw what you did to my cousin I was prepared for the same" He said in a monotone voice which pissed me off more. He let go of my hand and I sat on the rock he previously occupied.

"She is strong, smart, fast, sarcastic, dangerous, and quiet. I can see why you like her." I scoffed in my head and continued to look past them to the river. Shisui was in the middle of healing himself once done he started working on Itachi's wounds.

"You know you could have caused a lot of damage. You broke 3 fingers and his wrist."

"To bad I didn't shatter them." I said still angry. Shisui shrunk behind Itachi and whispered, "She is kind of scary and doesn't seem to work well with a team, why is she on ours." Before Itachi could talk I piped up only saying one word, "sharingan." He looked even wider eyes and Itachi seemed a little surprised to. "Explain." Itachi said there was something laced in the word but I didn't know what.

"I have the sharingan, you are Uchiahs. You are supposed to be a genius put it together."

He hn'd at me, "You have met your team, now for a spar. Shisui vs. Avyanna."

"Are you insane she will kill me!?" Shisui whined.

"You are incorrect I will not kill you."

He just looked at me but Itachi stepped in, "I have to analyze her strengths and weaknesses."

I spoke without thinking, "and you couldn't do that while I was kicking your ass." Itachi glared at me, Shisui was entertained.

"haha she kicked your ass what is she like 12?" Itachi then glared at him and she moved away slowly.

I sensed a chakra I knew, Kakashi. He walked into the clearing, "I will spar with her, while you analyze." Itachi nodded and I looked at Kakashi and nodded. We got into our positions and spared without trying too much after a little while I looked at Itachi.

"I could easy tell you my strengths and weakness I don't find this necessary."

Itachi looked at me, "so what do you think your weaknesses are?"

"Weaknesses peripherals due to the mask are weak, have slight issues seeing in the dark, taijustu I am shorter than most and might not compare to some peoples strength without using chakra to make stronger attacks. Strengths I can heal and do many ninjustus. I am quick and have the IQ of a genius therefore I think before I act in enemy involved situations, and I do not get attached to people so if you die it won't affect me."

"Shisui you are excused for the day I want to spend some one on one time with Avyanna to further discuss her abilities and weakness." Once Shisui left it was just Itachi, Kakashi and myself.

"Kakashi if you don't mind."

"He stays." I felt him glaring at me.

"You are disagreeing with your captain."

Within a blink of an eye I had a knife to Itachi's neck cutting it just enough that a couple drops of blood fell on the ground, Kakashi's and his eyes both seemed to widen a little. To become that fast I did have to tap into a tiny bit of Maya's power but she didn't seem to mind because she was entertained by my response to these people.

"Let's get something straight you prick, I do not follow your orders. From this position it seems like I could kill you in the matter of seconds so don't think for one second you are better than me." I dropper him and go into a defensive stance knowing he was going to try and attack. You could tell he was pissed just by the aura that surrounded him.

"Avyanna it is fine I can go." Kakashi said trying to bring some peace.

"We are going." I growled walking away from Itachi.

"Avyanna get back here." Itachi said coolly.

"No I am going to leave and get some necessities and you can go be your pissed off emo self somewhere else." I started to out of the training groundsKakashi by my side. About four seconds after I turned my back on Itachi he was rushing at me with his knife out it seemed like he was ready to kill. I turned fast enough to block his attack I had my sharingan activated but he didn't seem to tell. For about ten minutes I was able to block all of his attacks, I never once tried to attack back.

He stopped, "you said your weaknesses were peripheral vision and taijustu."

"So what of it?"

"You seemed to be able to match my movies with little effort."

"I said they were my weaknesses not that I couldn't do them, maybe I am just stronger than you are."

"Haven't you been taught not to turn you back on your enemy?"

"I don't see any enemies here I seem my team mate and Kakashi."

"I was striking to kill, that made me your enemy."

"You couldn't kill me even if you wish and if I found you as any threat you would be dead already." I walked away leaving a pissed off Itachi, and Kakashi followed dumbfounded.

"That was impressive, Itachi is one of our top ninjas. So why did you want me to stay" Kakashi said.

"Well you should train your ninja better, and I don't trust him." I said still emotionless.

"ha, that we might if they have to compete with the likes of you. You trust me?"

"You shouldn't worry about them competing with me there are others out there, stronger than myself."

We walked in the stores and got the few things I would be needing Kakashi insisted his paid so I didn't argue, why would I get stuff for free worked for me. We walked by the academy and on a swing set a small blonde kid.

"Who is he?" I asked pointing.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why is he sitting alone?" That is my half-brother.

"He has the nine tailed fox in him so most shun him." I looked up at Kakashi and headed straight for the kid.

"Hey kid." He looked up.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked in his face he looked scared guess he expected me to beat him up.

"Yes you and don't think of running I am not here to beat you up."

"You're not?" He seemed so surprised.

"No, tell me why you are sitting here."

"I skipped class no one wants me there anyways." I grabbed his hand.

"Come you are going to class."

"No! I don't want to I am tired of not ever being good enough." He looked like he was ready to cry.

"Only you can believe you are not good enough, Kakashi come." We lead Naruto back to the academy.

"Will you stay with me? At least for today." I nodded he seemed really happy.

We walked into the class room and there was a good 20 kids sitting there looking at us.

"Naruto Uzumaki is back believe it!" He cheered and led us to his table. I took in my surroundings there was a lot of kids ranging from age 10-11 years of age I would guess. There were two girls a pink haired one and a blonde one swooning over an emo looking kid that I recognized as Itachi's brother. Then there was a kid with violet eyes that kept staring at Naruto. She must be a Hyuga who seems to like Naruto. Someone calling Kakashi's name broke me out of my trance.

"Kakashi, would you and your friend be willing to do a demonstration?" The teacher asked.

"Sure Iruka." Kakashi replied.

"Okay kids, Kakashi Hatake is one of the strongest ninjas we have in the village his friend and him will demonstrate you guys how to aim at targets with throwing stars."

"Why don't you introduce your friend Kakashi, I know I fought her at trails but I never did catch her name?"

"Kids, Iruka this is Avyanna she is an anbu ranked shinobi from another village that has come here to join ours."

Naruto piped up, "Kakashi is she stronger than you?"

"Yes Naruto she is stronger than me." I looked at him he didn't know that obviously to me it was true but he shouldn't know that technically we never did fight in front or Itachi.

The pink girl stood up, "hey does she even talk? I bet she isn't even a ninja she is so short."

I looked at Kakashi and I knew he heard it too. I was behind her before she could even blink, "you pathetic little girl you should never judge a person by how they look. I could break your neck in this position so easily and be a long ways away before you hit the ground." I still had her back to me and she was speechless as was the rest of her class. I saw some admiration in the eyes of her class mates, some feared me, and her and her blonde friend seemed to hate me.

I teleported myself back to Kakashi's side. He leaned over and whispered, "You didn't have to be that mean." Iruka asked me to demonstrate something that would amaze the kids. I grabbed Kakashi and pushed him against the school building. "Stay." He nodded not sure what I was going to do. I started walking away my back to him and I threw knives at him that would miss him by about 1/8th of an inch. All the kids were amazed, "how could she do that without looking, I am surprised she didn't kill him." The kids were finally released I walked out of the building with Kakashi lazily at my side. There were parents for every kid it seemed.

Then I spotted Itachi, he must be picking up his brother. Itachi's brother ran to him, "Itachi you have to meet the person who came into class today, she was amazing." He dragged his brother to where Kakashi and I were. "Avyanna-sama I am Sasuke and this is my older brother Itachi he is one of the strongest ninja in this whole village."

"Yes we have met." Itachi said.

"You have?"

"Yes little brother she is the new member on my team."

"Really you are so lucky! Can she come over for dinner tonight?" I was stunned and just looked at the kid.

"You would have to ask if she'd like to Sasuke." He nodded.

"Avyanna-sama will you come to my house for dinner and meet my mom and dad?"

"I suppose I could yes." He was jumping all around, then he hugged me. I felt Kakashi's and Itachi's eyes on me I was guessing they were wondering if I was going to kill the kid. I decided to fool them and patted his head.

"Come pick me up at 6 o'clock captain." I said taunting Itachi. He hn'd and we went separate ways.

**Dinner with Mr. Prick and his family**

It was 5 and I decided to get ready for the dinner. I showered and got dressed I wore some black ninja skirt with black leggings, a red sleeveless ninja top, I put my hair up in a bun with two chop sticks, and put on my ninja boots, of course I kept my mask.

I walked out and Kakashi was shocked. "You look really good." He turned his head away.

"Thank you."

It was 6 o'clock and there was a knock at the door, I opened it and there stood Itachi in his clan shirt and black ninja pants with his ninja shoes and head band.

"I'll be back Kakashi and if I am not back by 9 I might be fleeing." I said completely serious.

"Why would you be fleeing?"

"I might have killed Itachi." Kakashi laughed and I walked out the door Itachi following.

Itachi and I walked in silence until we got to the Uchiah compound.

"Mother we are home." Itachi said raising his voice.

"Oh my you guys are here early dinner will be done in a little, is this your girlfriend Itachi?" I was about ready to deny it when he popped up, "yes mom this is Avyanna." I elbowed him, then he grunted in pain.

"Mother, Avyanna and I are going to go talk in to garden will you send Sasuke to get us for dinner." She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. I dragged him outside.

"Explain!" I said highly annoyed.

"Explain what?"

"Why your mother believes I am your girlfriend and you didn't correct her."

"They'll leave me alone if they believe I am dating someone."

"So you picked me?"

"Yes with your attitude they would believe I'd pick you."

"Humph, what do I get out of this?"

"Exactly what any girl would get if they were dating someone."

"Which is?"

"Dates, gifts, protection, so on."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know plenty."

"What do you think you know?"

"I know you are 12 but are much more mature, I know that you have the sharingan that has matured shariganas well, have all chakra natures, you don't have a favorite color, your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Orochimaru, and you are Naruto's half-sister. I could keep going."

"You spied on me."

"I did research my dear."

"Hmm fine but you better treat me like a princess if I help you out."

"Very well." He said. We walked back in hand in hand. I was still trying to figure out why I agree to this but then I heard Maya and knew, "yeah we have something interesting going on plus he is hot and strong. Hell yes!"

"So you are the one willing me into agreeing to this."

"Guilty as charged." She chuckled and disappeared.

We got through the meal and his mom seemed to love me and well his dad was a bigger prick then Itachi. He never was happy with anything Itachi did and he completely ignored Sasuke. I already didn't like him. Dinner was finally over and Itachi started walking me home.

"Your dad is a prick."

"You noticed."

"Yeah I am not blind."

"He isn't all that bad." I looked at him.

"Who are you trying to convince Itachi, me or yourself?"

"Not sure." I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we are supposed to be dating so I am being a good girlfriend."

"Why did you agree to this?"

"It would piss my dad off, plus what else do I have to do here? We all know I don't really like you but after seeing your dad I understand your attitude."

"You talk a lot more now."

"Yeah Kakashi has been opening me up."

"I like it better this way." We finally got to Kakashi's and my apartment complex and right as Itachi was about to walk away I asked, "Don't I get a goodnight and a kiss?"

"Do you want one?"

"Wouldn't be asking if I didn't." He walked over to me.

"What about your mask?" I lifted it so my lips were showing. He bent down and kissed me. It was sweet and soft I was kind of amazed I found myself kissing him back. We finally pulled away in need of breath.

"Good night Mr. Prick."

"Good night Avyanna."

**First Mission**

It has been about a month since the dinner with the Uchiha. Itachi has been growing on me. We have gone on a couple dates and he bought me a new set of knives. Now we are sitting on the hokage monument watching the sun set like Kakashi and I had done. The position we are in is different though, Itachi was leaning back having his hands support him and I was sitting between his legs my back to his chest. As I said I like this prick now. I haven't taken my mask off though we have kissed but I just bring my mask up till my lips are kissable.

Today was the day I was going to show him my face though. He never bugged me about it but I knew that he really wanted to see what I looked like.

"Itachi." I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You can take it off."

"Take what off?"

"My mask."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He sat up and brought one hand up to the mask and slowly moved it so it was on the side of my head. He just looked at me for what seemed like hours.

"Um is something wrong Itachi?"

"No, sorry I was just admiring you. You are really beautiful." I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and we watched the sunset and the stars come up. Someone puffed right next to us. I put my mask on before he could see me.

"Team Itachi you have a mission that takes you to the sound." I froze. Oh no why would he do that to me? He knows where I am from damn hokage.

"Very well." Itachi said all professional. He turned to me, "babe you okay?" I nodded not wanting to worry him.

"Okay let's go get Shisui and we can leave tonight." I nodded and headed back to my house.

In the past weeks Kakashi and I had become very close. He was the closest thing I had ever know to be a best friend.

"Hey you're back early." He stated from the couch he turned and looked at me some how he could always tell when something wasn't right.

"Avy, what's wrong?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm being sent on a mission to the sound to kill my father." I whispered. Kakashi just stood there he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back with no thought. "I don't know if I can do it Kakashi."

"Of course, you can do it you are amazing." I looked up at him. "I know I have the strength to kill him but I am not sure I have the want to."

"Oh." I hugged him tighter. He just put his head on top of mine and waited for me to calm down and go pack. Once I finished I hugged him again and headed to meet my team at the gates.

**The Start **

We got to the sound in about three days, things seemed to go smoothly until we entered. We were confronted by four sound ninja. It happened to be I knew them.

"What are you leaf shinobi doing on our land." They got into attack stance.

"Stop Maru, Kiko, Ryu, and May." They all stood up.

"Avy-hime."

"Yes it is me." They all ran up and hugged me.

"Lord Orochimaru said you were dead!" Kiko said.

"He lied."

"Why are you with the leaf?" Ryu said he was always so timed.

"My father kicked me out so I left, guys these are my team mates Itachi and Shisui Uchiah."

"Uh huh cool, now what are you doing here Avy-hime."

"Well you aren't going to like my answer."

"To kill your father." Maru finally spoke up.

"Yep."

"Then you would have to take the place as leader." I never thought about that 'ick' I didn't want to do that.

"Guys let us pass, if we meet up again you have the right to attack us." They nodded. My team continued walking towards the hideout.

"Why did you say they could attack us?!" Shisui yelled.

"I am not longer an ally they have every right."

Once we got to the hide out it was attack after attack. Itachi and Shisui were both cut up and panting. I had to tap into Eva's powers to help Shisui heal the big wounds. Me I didn't have a scratch, never in my life have I been hurt in battle. It was mostly because I didn't have anything to protect I am guessing. I say this because there were a few times I stepped in front of Itachi and Shisui blocking attacks aimed at them.

We were all tired but the people seemed to keep coming. I knew they couldn't continue.

"Tachi, Sui, go I will take care of the rest!"

"We are not leaving you!" Itachi yelled.

"Itachi Uchiah you are going to and you are going to make sure you and Shisui are safe on the other side of the border!"

"No I will not leave you here!"

"Shisui take him!" He looked between us and grabbed Itachi and headed to the exit.

"Shisui let me go we cannot let her fight them alone!"

"It is what she wants man." The finally got to the border and to meet them was Kakashi and his team.

"Where is Avy?!"

"She made us leave her." Itachi was glaring at Shisui.

"Sorry dude she scares me more than you do and I know she wanted to protect us."

"You left her!" Kakashi was pissed.

I had finally killed the rest of them, but I had to transform into Maya and Eva. I had holes in my back where their wings came out and I had a huge gash on my side and stomach. They got a few cheap shots in but considering the numbers I was basically untouchable. I finally walked out and as close to the border I could get before I collapsed. It took what seemed like forever to pick myself up and start walking again, I was bleeding a lot and Eva couldn't help because she was tired as well. Finally I heard Itachi and Kakashi fighting.

They heard my heavy breathing and a thud. Itachi and Kakashi both came out ready to attack until they saw me on the grown, Itachi ran to me.

"Babe stay awake, come on."

"Hiya stranger." I said really raspy like. Then I started coughing and I tasted the metal tasted in my mouth I knew had to be blood.

"Avy you have to stay awake! Rin come here and help heal!" There was a girl by my side in seconds.

"Kakashi I can't do much she has been poisoned. We have to get her back to the village ASAP"

"Itachi I will take her I am full on chakra and you are not." Itachi nodded and handed me over.

Kakashi pushed himself all the way there without stopping. He ran into the hospital, "we need a doctor here immediately!" The nurses came running by this time Kakashi was covered in my blood.

**Hospital Visits**

I was in and out of consciousness for about a week sometime I swear I heard Itachi and Kakashi talking to me.

I woke up again and I looked to my right and there was Itachi asleep in a chair and to my left Kakashi was asleep in a chair, I felt special. Itachi moved in his sleep I closed my eyes again pretending I was asleep. I listened to him sitting up and scooting the chair closer to my bed. He grabs my hand, I make sure my breaths are even so he thinks I am asleep.

"Avy, you need to wake up. It has been a week you have us all worried. I miss you, I know I never really show it but I really like you, I think I am in love with you. I am not sure though I have never felt this way about anyone. When you told us to go away I wanted to kill you for even thinking I would leave your side when you were in trouble. I want to protect you from everything and anything. You need to wake up, so I have you back by my side. I swear if you just wake up soon I'll shower you in kisses and love and show you how I really feel. I want tell you I love you I have wanted to for a while it might be fast but it is just how I feel and if you wake up I swear I will tell you. Sasuke has been wondering when you're coming back he has been here almost every day. A lot of people have been coming here to see you." I couldn't wrap my head around anything past I think I am in love with you and he wanted to tell me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Where is my mask?" His head popped up so fast and Kakashi was awake.

"Avy your awake!" He like screamed.

"Yes I am alive will you stop yelling?"

"Sorry I am so happy you're awake you've been out for a while."

"Can I get some water?" Kakashi handed me a glass. He had yet to say anything I was waiting.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He finally said in an angry whisper.

"That I rather die than let my team die."

"Did you even think what that would do to Itachi or myself?" He seemed tenser.

"Dude calm down, I am alive."

"You could have died!"

"Kakashi you need to calm down she just woke up." Itachi said sounding calm.

"I am sorry I was so worried about you."

"I am sorry I worried both of you." I leaned up and hugged Kakashi he immediately hugged back trying not to hurt me. I let go of Kakashi and motioned to Itachi to come here he sat on the side of my and hugged me I held him close I always loved his smell. Mint with some musky smell. I looked at him and kissed him, he kissed back hungrily. We pulled away as the doctor walked into the room.

**Home at last**

About a month after I was in the hospital they finally decided to let me go home. Itachi and Kakashi were both there to take me to Kakashi's and my apartment.

"Finally!" I looked at both of them

"I don't care if I am dying I am never going to go back there got it! Stupid bastards poking me with needles I think I have had enough of that for three lifetimes"

"Well isn't someone very out spoken today?" Kakashi laughed at me.

"I should be kicking your ass it is your fault I was there."

"If I hadn't brought you there you would have been in the local cemetery."

"Says you, you don't know me well enough to say things like that. I shall never die." I gave an evil laugh after my last words.

"I think you are scarier now than when you were quiet." All this time Itachi was quit walking by my side, that was until I lunged at Kakashi.

"Babe you know you can't fight, you are not fully healed."

"Fine make him lay still why I pound his face in then I would be fine!" I pouted

"Not happening little girl."

"Hmph you are mean. Tachi you should give me a piggy back ride." Itachi looked at me weird.

"Paaaaleaaasseeee." He still looked at me weird so I turned towards Kakashi. Before I could ask him to do it I found myself on Itachi's back.

"Home, sweet home. I want my bed back!" Kakashi and Itachi chuckled.

**World crashing down Part 1**

Itachi and I had been together for almost a year now but lately he has become a lot more distant and cold. It was starting to worry me. I had become a totally different person, I was loud and joked around a lot but I still had my other personality traits at different times.

I walked up to the Uchiah compound and started walking down to Itachi's house. When I got there I saw the Uchiha elders and itachi's dad yelling at him. Itachi looked kind of pissed off.

"Are you suspecting me of murdering Shisui?"

"That is where the evidence leads to."

"How dare you suggested such a thing he was my best friend and team mate." Itachi yelled.

"Brother please, I'm scared." I heard a little voice say. Right after that Itachi bowed to the elders.

"Sasuke go back to your room I'll be there soon. Please forgive me I didn't mean to take such a tone." He was still bowing

I stood around the corner shocked Shisui was dead. Itachi was suspected of murdering him. I wasn't sure what to think or feel about this situation. Could it be true did Itachi kill Shisui?

"Fugaku learn to keep your son in check, we will be investigating this more in days to come." They turned and left.

"Itachi get into the house." Fugaku ordered. Itachi followed the order. By this time I had fallen to the ground still shocked. I ran to the only person I ever ran too. I slammed the door to our apartment open and right straight to Kakashi's room. I opened his door and saw him sleeping. I walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"Avy, what is the problem you never come in here?"

"He is dead." Was the only thing I could say.

"Who is dead? Avy talk to me." By this time he we sitting up against the headboard hugging me.

"Shisui." I still wasn't crying, I was just in shock.

"What did you hear?" Kakashi said looking down at me worried.

"Shisui was murder, Itachi is the suspect." I hide my head in Kakashi's chest and just hugged him not saying anything else. He seemed to understand and just hugged me back until I could wrap my head around everything.

It must have been about 30 minutes later. I heard a knock at the door I looked up to him.

"I'll go answer it just stay here." I nodded and crawled under his comforter.

"Avy it is Itachi. You guys are supposed to be out on a one year anniversary date?" I slowly got up and walked to where Itachi and Kakashi were standing. I hugged Kakashi and walked out the door Itachi following me.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Where ever."

"Avy what is wrong." He sounded concerned.

"Doesn't matter."

"It does now tell me what is wrong."

"You!" I screamed.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing that is the problem!"

"I am not sure I am following love."

"You didn't tell me Shisui was dead! You didn't tell me you were a suspect! You haven't really talked to me in over a month! That Itachi is what you haven't done!"

"How did you find out?"

"How did I find out really that is all you have to say nothing more?! I found out because I was going to ask you out for dinner and heard the elders yelling at you! You know what screw it Itachi you keep secrets from me you avoid me you are a complete prick!"

"Avyanna, I'm sorry." He looked down.

"No Itachi if you were sorry you wouldn't have done any of it! You don't care! When in the hell did you start calling me Avyanna again!?"

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. I looked back him I was so furious I couldn't figure out the look in his eyes.

"Fine Itachi, you have nothing to say that is perfectly fine. I need to go home, I'll ask for a team transfer tomorrow. I also think we need some time apart. I have things I need to figure out."

"Avy wait please." There was a faltering in his voice. I turned around and looked at him.

"Please just remember I will always love you and never take things as they seem." He kissed me one last time it felt like a thousand emotions were flowing out of his lips onto mine. I pushed away and looked at him and shook my head no.

"No, goodbye Uchiah-san." I walked away back to Kakashi's and my apartment.

**World Crashing Down Part 2**

I walked back to the apartment, Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading one of his books.

"That sure was fast." Kakashi looked up at me and saw I had an emotionless mask on.

"Avy, what's wrong now?" He walked over to me. I smashed myself into his chest and cried. I could guess Kakashi was looking down at me weird but I didn't care all I did was cry and a couple seconds after I hid in his chest he just held me not saying a word. He led us to the couch where I stayed hidden into his chest crying until I couldn't cry anymore but by that time I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning and found myself in my bed all tucked in. I got up and headed to the kitchen where Kakashi was cooking bacon eggs and toast again.

"Kashi, did you put me in bed last night?" He nodded.

"Avy there is something you should know. Itachi killed the Uchiha last night except for Sasuke. He left the village as a rouge ninja." I was speechless. I got up, grabbed Kakashi and ran to the Uchiah compound.

"Where is he?"

"He is gone."

"No Sasuke!"

"He is in the hospital. Itachi put a genjutsu on him showing him killing his parents."

"That bastard! Come on Kakashi we are going to get him!"

"We are." I turned and looked at him apparently he could tell I was glaring he followed without another word. We walked to the hospital.

"What room is Sasuke Uchiah in?"

"I cannot give you this information." A bleach blonde nurse said.

"Listen here, Sasuke is like my little brother you are going to tell me where he is or I will pound your face in then go through every room in this hospital until I find him!" She looked at me terrified.

"126." Was all she said then she fainted. I let her fall to the floor and started heading to the second floor Kakashi on my heels. I found the room and walked in, Sasuke was sitting on the bed pale and looked to be in shock. I walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Sasu?"

"They are gone, he killed them." He stuttered out. I hugged him and he cried and cried.

"Shhh it is okay I know he did but you got to be strong. I will always be here for you I promise. Sasu look at me." He raised his head tears still on his cheek.

"Would you like to come live with Kakashi and I?"

"Really?" He sniffled.

"Yes no one should be alone." He just nodded.

"Okay I'm going to go tell the doctor. Until then Kakashi will stay here with you" He nodded again. I walked out the door and told the doctor, he said Sasuke was free to leave there wasn't much they could do for the mental trauma he went through. I nodded and got his belongings.

"Sasu you are free to leave get changed and well head home I'll make some dinner." He did as he was told and was out in a couple minutes.

"Sasu you might have to share a room with me is that okay?" He nodded. I hugged him and he started to cry again. I had him get on my back and I gave him a piggy back ride home because he was crying too much to walk straight. On our way we saw Naruto.

"Hey Naru do you want to come over for dinner?" I still hadn't told him I was his sister I just couldn't I wasn't sure why. He nodded and saw Sasuke on my back and he was about to ask questions but Kakashi but a hand over his mouth and we continued to head to the apartment.

I got there and put Sasuke down.

"Hey Naru, Sasu why don't you go play a game I'll call you when dinner is done?" They both nodded their heads and headed to the couch to play a game.

**1 year later**

By this time Naruto and Sasuke had graduated from the academy and were getting ready for the Chunin exams. I hadn't seen or thought of Itachi in a long time. I was now co-caption of team seven which consisted of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. She was so much more respectful now. We were all at the training grounds, it was the day before the exams. I was sparing with Naruto and Kakashi with Sasuke, I wasn't really trying considering so I decided to make a blood clone and send it to practice taijustu with Naruto and I went to talk to Sakura who was sulking under a tree.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"I am never going to be as strong as them. I am just useless on this team."

"Don't say that! Every person has a role on this team. Do you want me to teach you a couple things?"

"Would you?" I nodded.

"Okay focus chakra into you hand." She did as was told I pulled out a knife and make a nick on my wrist.

"Heal it, focus on what you want to do." She hovered her hands over the wound and it slowly started to go away. He eyes widened. "I did it!" "Yes very good Sakura." We practiced a few more times and she was able to heal them faster and better.

"Good now if you get into trouble you'll be an assist to your team."

"Thank you so much Avyanna-sama!" I nodded and led her back to where the boys were. Sadly Sasuke still turned out cold to everyone but myself. Oh well least he has someone.

"How is it going over here boys? Think you are ready for these exams?"

"Yes, I will become a Chunin! I will pass you one day Avyanna-Oneesan, believe it!" I smiled.

"Yes, I am sure you will one day Naru. Sasu what about you" He Hn'd me. I walked up and smacked him on the back of the head.

"What did I say about that Sasuke?!"

"Sorry, yes I am ready for tomorrow." I smiled and put my arms over both boys' shoulders. It wasn't fair I was a year older than them but they were bout about two to three inches taller than me.

"Let's go get something to eat." I looked at Kakashi and he nodded.

**Day of the Exams**

I stood by Kakashi up in the instructors' area, I leaned my head onto his arm.

"You shouldn't worry so much."

"There is something not right here, but I can't but my finger on it."

"You are just worrying too much, they will be fine."

"I am not worrying to much!" I growled at him.

"Okay, okay sorry you aren't worrying too much." I nodded against his shoulder.

They were heading into the forest of death. I just watched my boys, they seemed to be going good, until I spotted sound ninja and started to tense up.

"Kashi, why are the sound here?" I looked around to spot my father, I didn't see him.

"Because they have a right to become Chunin too, this is supposed to bring the villages together."

"You obviously do not know my father. Just keep your guard up Kashi." He nodded.

Just then I heard a scream, it took Kakashi, Guy and Asuma to hold me back because I knew it was Sasuke.

"Let me go that was my little brother!"

"Avy you can't interfere." Kakashi said. I struggled in their grip some more until I gave up. That was the longest day of my life. Finally they showed up and opened the scrolls. Kakashi and I popped up and the first thing I did was hug Sasuke and Naruto. They hugged back eagerly. "What happen Sasu are you okay?" I held him away from me scanning him over until my eyes landed on his neck. I froze and just stared at him.

"Avy I'm sorry I couldn't fight her off." Sasuke said staring at the ground. I hugged him close not letting him go.

"Avy what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"He marked Sasuke." They all looked at me.

"The bastard marked Sasuke!" I was seeing red by now.

"Avy back up who marked Sasuke with what?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Orochimaru, my father marked Sasuke with the curse mark." I said quietly. They all looked at me confused and dumbfounded.

"Damn it do I have to spell it out for you idiots!? My father is here and is planning on taking Sasuke and transferring his soul into Sasuke when he thinks he is strong enough!"

"Avy look at me." Sasuke said in a cold tone. I looked up into his eyes they were so different from his brothers. I stopped myself why am I thinking about the bastard?

"He is never going to take over my body I promise okay." "

You can't make that promise Sasu you don't know what he is capable of." I said in a sad whisper.

"I love you Sasu, please don't ever go to him for power." I looked at him.

"I won't I promise, I want to kill my brother yes, but I can do it on my own." I nodded and hugged him again. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt like this was déjà vu and couldn't help but think I would be left again.

"Kakashi we need to seal it to the best of our abilities." He nodded and we headed to a secluded room leaving a still confused Naruto and Sakura behind.

**Sealing, Attack and Leaving**

I sat there holding Sasuke's hand while Kakashi was sealing the mark. Sasuke kept screaming and squeezing my hand I knew how much this stuff hurt I just hopped he could handle it. I wiped the sweat from his brow.

"He is almost done Sasu just a couple more minutes." He nodded gritting his teeth. Finally Kakashi was done and Sasuke passed out his head was on my lap all I could do was look down at his face and run my fingers through his hair. Even asleep he looked like he was in pain, I teleported us home and laid him on my bed. I sat there for a while trying to think of the reasons my father would want Sasuke. Could it be for the Sharingan, and he knew Sasuke had a weakness of wanting to kill his brother?

A month later it was time for Sasuke to fight the scary kid named Gaara. I had heard things about him and really wanted to lock Sasuke in a basement and not let him out but Kakashi found him. I was stuck standing between Kakashi and Asuma. They refused to let me be on my own because they knew I'd be there trying to stop him. I saw Sasuke walk out in his ninja outfit and I walked up to him Kakashi and Asuma still by my side. I looked up at him, it was like he could read my mind.

The fight didn't last long before Gaara started to let his demon out. I glared at Kakashi, damn mask he can't tell. I elbowed him he looked at me.

"I told you that something would happen two times and look where we are now not go stop it." Kakashi nodded and jumped down grabbing Sasuke and bring him back to me. I hugged him "Sasu."

"I have to go after him." My eyes got really big and I realized that this was his fight I nodded and told Sakura and Naruto go with him. They nodded and not soon after there was a genjutsu sent on the auditorium I released it and started to fight sound and sand ninja.

I left and headed to the roof where the 3rd and my father were fighting. There was a barrier around them and there was nothing I could really do I let Maya and Eva out already so I had a black wing and a white wing coming out of my back I activated my eternal mangeko sharingan . I sent my summons to hit the barrier, but I was useless I started attacking the people holding the barrier I realized it was Ryo, Kiko, Maru and May.

I looked at them, "take the barrier down."

"We can't we are sorry Avy-hime you father would kill us."

"I could kill him if you would do it."

"You couldn't we know you Avy-hime" I nodded. I saw the third using the sealing technic, I froze he was going to die to protect this village that is caring that is love.

"Dad stop!" I screamed. Orochimaru's head turn to look towards me. Yes I could be a distraction.

He teleported to in front me by the barrier.

"What do we have here? Well if isn't it my daughter. I see you are able to control your demons. Too bad I threw you out to soon" While he was busy talking to me the third was able to start the seal technic. I watch as it crept up my father's arms I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. Until he stabbed the third through the chest canceling the technic. My heart shattered, he was still alive.

He walked up to me, "he will come to me for power just wait." He hissed in my ear. Then he was gone. I was frozen I slid down and was sitting on the roof. I heard people calling my name but I didn't respond.

"Avy?" Kakashi said.

"Avy?" Sasuke said

"Avyanna-sama?" Sakura said.

"Avyanna!" Sasuke raised his voice. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him.

"Sorry, what?" I said quietly.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Sasu you can't leave you have to promise me."

"What makes you think I am going to leave?" Sasuke whispered.

"Because your hatred for your brother is greater than the love you have for us." I stated not afraid. I knew I was right because he just stood there looking at me. I slowly got up and started to walk to the monument I walked to the top and sat down looking over the destroyed village.

Sasuke sat on my right and Kakashi on my left. Slowly Sasuke pulled me into him, I started to cry because I knew he would be leaving I could feel it. He just stayed quiet and just ran his hand up and down my back. It was sunset by the time I looked up at the sky again. I started walking towards Kakashi's and my apartment. Once we were out side of it Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I turned to look at him.

"Avy, just remember I will always love you." Sasuke said staring down at me. I started crying again.

"Don't say that Sasuke!" I yelled looking up at him. He looked surprised.

"Why can't I say that?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Those are the exact same words your brother said before he left." I just looked at him as the tears still slowly leaked out of my eyes.

"Avy I didn't know, I'm sorry." He looked at the ground guilty.

"It's okay Sasu, we all have to do what we have to do and you have to go get stronger. Don't worry I understand." I hugged him close. He hugged me back.

"I will be back I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Sasu."

"I will come back for you I promise, and I can keep it!"

"No Sasuke, you can't."

"I will, have faith in me."

"No, goodbye Uchiah-san." Déjà vu completely.

I walked away never turning around as tear went down my face again. I went to the only person I guess I could ever depend on. I opened the door and Kakashi was standing there his arms open ready for me to run into them, and that is exactly what I did.

**3 months later**

I closed myself off again to everyone but Kakashi, but even our relationship wasn't what it used to be I was only 15 and my heart has broken twice. I decided that I was going to be an anbu so I had A and S rank missions almost constantly and never once did I come back injured and they were always complete. I had a nickname now: Bloody Rose of the Leaf.

I have worn my mask a lot more now I don't take it off unless I am showering, the only person who had ever seen me with my mask off was probably dead by now. "Itachi Uchiah." I whispered. Sometimes I swore I would see a crow or his red eyes in the corner of my room but I always said my head was playing tricks on me.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter." I said quietly. Kakashi walked in.

"Hey Avy, figured I'd say hi before you are off on another mission."

"Hello Kashi."

"How are you doing?"

"Okay." He hugged me. I was shocked at first but I hugged him back.

"Kashi?" I asked concerned.

"Avy, what would you do if I said I've been in love with you since you dated Itachi?"

My eyes widened behind my mask. 'Kakashi loved me?' 'How?' 'When?' 'Why?' A million questions were going through my mind.

"Avy, I didn't mean to throw that at you, but I had to tell you I wanted to when Itachi left but I couldn't then Sasuke got bitten. I've liked you ever since the day at the academy. You are strong and independent and just all around amazing. I know we were drifting apart due to always being busy but I had to tell you before it was too late."

"Um, Kashi, are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive but I don't want to scare you away we can talk about this at a later time?" He offered I just nodded.

He walked to my door, "goodnight Avy I'll see you after your mission."

"Goodnight Kashi."

I laid in bed just thinking of what he said. He has always been the person I run to when something goes wrong but isn't that more of a big brother best friend thing or could Kakashi be more than that to me? I don't want to get hurt again. I'm not sure what to do maybe I can figure this out during the mission, no I can't I have to stay focused.

**During the Mission**

I was camping out resting in a tree my mind on what Kakashi said, I never noticed a group of 4 ninja slowly surrounding me until I felt a knife in my shoulder blade. I cried out and then looked for who threw it. I couldn't use my arm much and it was bleeding a lot, but in the end I won but I was feeling a little dizzy and guessed it was poisoned I pulled it out and had Eva heal it. "I did as much as I could the poison should slow down but you know I am not good with poisons why must you always get poisoned." Eva complained.

"Because I am talented don't you know?" I remarked trying to lighten the mood as I headed back to the village. I got there and collapsed in front of the guards.

"I'll take her to the hospital." I heard one of them say.

I was in there for about three days, they got the poison out and I was as good as new. I walked to the apartment and opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kakashi yelled at me, I was taken back he had never raised his voice to me before.

"You know I thought you were dead did you know how worried I was?!"

"I'm alive just got stabbed and poisoned chill dude."

"Chill dude really how stupid could you be you never get injured then you get poisoned what is the point of your stupid demons if they can't even keep you safe!?" He was still pissed.

"I'm stupid! If it wasn't for Eva I would probably be dead by now so don't even start trashing my demons!" I was pissed now too.

"Right that is why you were gone for three days because she did so well protecting you. You are supposed to be the almighty untouchable ninja. Ha what a joke! You have been injured more than I have."

"You know what douche bag that is enough out of you just because I am called that does not make me perfect and if you have so much of a problem with Eva and Maya maybe I should just leave!" I had snapped.

"Yeah you should take your stuff with you too!" Without another word I walked to my room packed two bags and walked out of the house without another word. I walked straight to hokage building.

"Hokage either you give me a traveling assignment, vacation, or I am leaving this village."

"Did I miss something?" A drunk Tsunade asked.

"It is not important now give me your decision because I am ready to turn in my head band right now."

"Okay, okay take a vacation. How long?"

"Indefinitely." I walked out of the building and towards the gates. I looked to the guards and gave them my thanks for saving me. Then I headed on my way unsure of where I was going.

I walked and walked until I reached the village hidden in the sand. I walked to the guards they saw my leaf head band and let me in I headed to the Kazakage's building. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard a deep quiet voice say. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks I came face to face with the douche bag partly responsible for the destruction of the village and hurting my brother and Sasuke.

"You!" Was all that came out.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah you better know me douche bag you hurt my little brother!"

"You shouldn't speak to lord Gaara that way!" A guard yelled.

"Shut up pansy ass I'll talk to this jerk however I please. He helped ruin my village, was associated with my father and hurt my friends and family!" I was pissed I hoped he died somewhere. I notice the guards ready to attack and I knocked all of them out.

"Dude one you need better protection, two you are still a jerk, three I need to reside in your village for a little and four you are a douche." I said looking straight into his eyes. He chuckled at me.

"Well miss I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am Gaara the Kazakage here."

"We kind of established this smart one, I am Avyanna Uzumaki from the leaf village." He eyes raised a little bit.

"You are Naruto's sister."

"Damn right."

"You want acceptance to my village yet you keep insulting me, you have some guts doing that considering I could kill you right here a now."

"I keep insulting you because you deserve it and I doubt you could panda boy."

"Panda boy?"

"Yes that is what I said panda boy."

"Want to test your theory on if you could beat me." He smirked.

"Well considering you are the shukaku and that makes your element sand. Which means your weakness is water and I also happen to have to demons in side of me that don't like you much so you can consider yourself losing right now."

"I am impressed, fine you may reside in this village but as you said I need better protection so you'll become an advisor to me."

"Haha I swear you just said I will be and advisor to you, I do not remember agreeing to this." I laughed

"Is there a problem with it?" I walked up to him seductively, and leaned over so my lips were against his ear.

"I don't get ordered to do anything Gaara, I am asked nicely." I watched him shiver and blush slightly. I busted out laughing someone has no experience with ladies. Right then two people came walking in as well.

"Hey I know you too as well, you!" I pointed right at Kankuro, "you were the bastard that hurt little Naruto!" I punched him.

"Hmmph, now who are you two."

"Gaara who is she?" The blonde girl asked.

"This is my new advisor Avyanna Uzumaki. Avyanna that is my older sister Temari and the one you punched is my older brother Kankuro."

"Really Gaara, I thought we went over this I only get asked nicely not ordered." I winked at him. Temari's eyes widened, as Gaara blushed more.

"Fine Avyanna would you please consider becoming one of my advisors and guards considering mine cannot match you." Gaara asked looking straight at me sighing and shaking his head.

I smirked, "yes Gaara I will," I walked back over to him and whispered in his ear again, "flattery gets you everywhere." I walked away leaving a stunned Temari and an even more stunned Kankuro. As I walked out I turned back around and stepped over Kankuro who was still on the floor.

"Um, I forgot a few things." Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow at me.

"One I need an arm band, two I need a place to stay, and three you have no eyebrows." Temari snickered, Kankuro jumped up and put and arm around my shoulders. Within seconds he was in a cops hold face against Gaara's desk. "If you ever touch me again you will no longer have the ability to play with your dolls." I said in a deadly voice. Kankuro's eyes widened as he nodded vigorously.

Gaara cleared his throat. He reached in his desk and grabbed out an arm band which I put on my arm, "you will stay with my siblings and me in the Kazakage's mansion."

With that I walked out following his siblings to my new house.

**3 Months Later**

Everything is going great Gaara and I are best friends, Kankuro leaves me alone and Temari respects me from a distance like she does Gaara.

"Anna, there is rumors of the Akatsuki coming here to capture shukaku as well as you."

"Why the hell would they want me, you make sense not me."

"Thanks for the support." He grumbled.

"Sorry that didn't come out right." I said apologetically.

"Anyways what do you suggest we do?"

"Well if they do attack take them away from the village while the jounin get the villagers to safety."

"I agree, we shall see what happens." I sat on his lap looking at his paper work. Everyone swears we are dating but it was never official we aren't.

"You do way too much of this stuff." I said as I went through his paper work.

"Not much of a choice, have to when you become leader of a country."

"Yuck remind me to never because Hime- of the sound then."

"You should though then we could have an alliance." He said seriously.

"Dude I don't do politics, and of course we'd have an alliance I would just get all my advisors and secretaries to do my work."

"You are so lazy." He chuckled I was about to respond when we heard an explosion.

"Well then so much for being lazy." I said trying to lighten the mood.

After fighting for a good 6 hours they had finally captured Gaara and myself we were happy the village was safe and not to destroyed.

I was sitting on a clay bird with Gaara's head in my lap as he was out cold. I ran my hand through his hair while another held his hand as I gave him some of Eva's chakra to heal faster.

"Hey you girl, is this your boyfriend, un?" The girl with blonde hair asked.

"No he is my best friend you Barbie doll!" I growled.

"I am no Barbie I am a boy, yeah!" He I guess it was responded.

"Ha could have fooled me, what about your boy toy over there?" He blushed.

"Deidara and I do not have that type of relationship." The dude with red hair said.

"Well are you a bag full of lollipops and crazy?" I said directing it to both of them.

"This was an order, un, I don't particularly like kidnapping women." Deidara said.

"Hmm whatever, what is your plan for Gaara and myself?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to extract shukaku from your boyfriend and the leader wants you to join our group."

"That will kill him you cannot do that! I will not allow you to hurt Gaara!" I screamed at them.

"Will you lower your voice the whole land will be able to hear you." The red head hissed.

"I hope they hear me so they can come kick your girly asses since you are chakra stealing bastards!"

I felt something hit the back of my neck and then everything went black.

I woke up in a cave looking base, Gaara was sitting against the wall with my head in his lap.

"Gaara! You're alive, are you okay, where are we?" I asked really fast.

"I don't know Anna, I think this is the Akatsuki hide out."

"Oh Gaara they are going to kill you." I hugged him close and cried into his shirt.

"It will be okay Anna I promise." He patted my back.

"How can you be so calm? I don't want to lose you Gaara I have lost 3 people already." I cried more.

"Hey, where is the strong willed sarcastic girl I have come to know? We can get through this and even if I can't you have to be strong and not do anything stupid to get yourself killed."

"Gaara no! Don't talk like that! They will be coming for us they always do." I hugged him until we both fell asleep against each other.

**A few hours later**

"Sorry to break up the love fest but it is time for me to take the boy." A blue man said.

"No you can't take him!" I stood up in front of Gaara in defense.

"Anna, don't do anything stupid." Gaara stood up. He turned to me and kissed me with more passion then I had ever felt. I kissed back automatically my arms going around his neck.

"Promise you will live for me, Anna. Don't do anything I would be disappointed in you for doing." He chuckled

"No Gaara please you can't leave me!" I held him close. "Anna you got to let go, I will see you again I promise." He kissed me one more time. "I love you." He said as he walked out of the cell I crumpled to the floor with a thud tears spilling out of my eyes.

Not 10 minutes later I heard Gaara's screams of pain. I calmed down and picked the lock of my cell and broke out heading to where I heard the screams. By the time I reached the room they had stopped. I ran in not even thinking there is a group of murders all around me and I ran into the middle of them. Gaara's body laid on the floor lifeless. I ran to it and fell to my knees hugging it ignoring all the eyes on me.

"Well you seemed to escape and defeat my guards in a quick amount of time." A cold voice said.

"Leave me alone! You killed him!" I screamed.

"I want you to join this organization, or you will die as well." The same cold voice said. All that ran through my mind was 'live for me' I knew he didn't want me to die here.

"Fine but I am only doing this for Gaara. He wanted me to live but I will always be dead inside!" I stood up and looked straight at the man in front of me.

"Avyanna Uzumaki." I heard a familiar voice. I turned towards it and froze, standing in front of me was the person who broke my heart first 'Itachi Uchiah.' I still had my mask on but I am sure my eyes were the size of saucers.

"Itachi?" I whispered.

"You're the Bloody Rose of the Leaf?"

"You are part of the Akatsuki?"

"Good you two know each other then you will join his and Kisame's team."

"I rather choke to death on a knife." I growled.

"That can be arranged girl." The leader said

"She is joking leader-sama." Itachi replied.

Itachi grabbed me and dragged me from the room. Without thinking I slapped him with all my might, he head snapped to the other side. There were tears forming in my eyes I refused to let fall. He glared at me but kept dragging me until we reached a room I assumed was his.

"What are you doing here Avyanna?"

"Oh I don't know some of your boyfriends kidnapped me and my best friend. How about you dick head?" I growled again.

"I joined after the massacre."

"Oh aren't you lovely." I rolled my eyes.

"Avyanna you need to stay by me there are people here that wouldn't think twice about raping or murdering you."

"Oh murdering me where do I find those people at?"

"Avyanna stop fucking around." Itachi growled in a low tone.

"Fine take me to these people I'll show them what bitch is in charge." I headed for the door. I got stopped by a hand grabbing me. His eyes scanned my whole body with sharingan activated.  
"Hey pervert how about you stop that." I suggested unfriendly like.

"I am making sure you are not injured." He replied

" I am not injured."

"You weren't supposed to get pulled into this, I have protection order on you here and in the leaf."

"To bad I don't live in the leaf anymore huh."

"What? Why not!"

"Sasuke left to my father and Kakashi and I fought so I left to the sand and was very happy till your Barbie dolls kidnapped me and killed my best friend. Though you would never understand how that feels since you have no heart right Itachi."

"I told you I loved you and I meant it Avy! I have missed you so much you have no idea!"

"Ha right totally so believable, now if you don't mind I have an escape to plan." I walked away. He followed. I didn't say a word and walk into a room with 7 people in it.

"Hey it is the girl from the extraction room." I ran straight to him and grabbed his collar.

"I have a name and you better use it you bastard. I will pound you into this ground and if you don't believe me try something I dare you." I promised.

"Oh she is sassy, I like it." I gathered chakra into my fist and pounded on him until Itachi and a blue fish pulled me off of their bloody friend.

"Hey let me go he isn't dead yet." I whined.

"It wouldn't be wise if we let you kill a member Avy." Itachi whispered.

"I like her, un!"

"Oh hiya Barbie doll." I figured if I didn't want to die might as well have fun plus I wanted to see something.

"I am male!" He whined.

"And you face fish. Who are you?"

"Fish face! Why you little brat!" He charged for me and in a second Itachi was in front of me.

"Kisame! Enough no one touches her!" Itachi glared. 'As I expected.'

"Itachi she called me fish face." Kisame stated.

"He was standing right there fish stick I am sure he heard you. Now Itachi I can fight my own battles" Right after I said that the leader walked it.

"We will see this very soon."

"What do you mean carrot top?" I snickered.

He glared, "what I mean is you will be tested to see if you are strong enough to be here."

"Oh please bitch I could take down any of these guys I know all of their weaknesses already so whatever."

"Is that so prove it?" He dared me.

"Okay your weakness is that blue haired girl to your right. Her weakness is fire since she is a paper user. Barbie doll's weakness is not having his clay bags as well as lightning. Lightning is also fish sticks weakness. Grim reaper over there is a jassin worshiper which means he has to be inside his star thing to do anything as well as cut someone. Puppet boy over there is a puppet user as well as a poison specialist so you just have to beat his speed avoid his poisons and burn is ass to death. Itachi's weakness is myself as well as he has an anger problem."

"You forgot one." He stated smartly.

"Who the tentacle dude over there?"

"Yes."

"Easy he has 5 hearts use an attack with multiple projectiles and slice all of them."

"I am impressed."

"You should be, oh yeah and carrot top if your men every insult me again you might have to go find new members I don't take threats well." I walked off.

"Itachi are you coming?" He nodded bowed to carrot top and followed me.

"Holy shit Avy how are you still alive?" Itachi asked once we were safe in his room.

"I have talent remember that pretty boy."

"So why aren't you so cold? I expected you to try to kill me." He stated.

"I know the truth." I looked at him. "How can you die a villain when in reality you are a hero?"

"I did what was best for my village. How did you know?"

"After I was over my heart break I remembered what you said that you'd always love me and I believed I needed to look deeper. I knew you would have never done that out of choice. So I snuck into the records room found your file and found the mission."

"You shouldn't have done that Avy."

"I was not going to live my life knowing the man I used to love did something I could not understand."

"Used to love?"

"Yes Itachi a lot has happened in the past 2 years. You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I?"

"No now can we drop it? It has been a hell of a day." Once I finished that I heard explosions.

"Ha they found me faster than I thought." I ran out the door Itachi on my heels. I saw Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and some other dude.

"Hey lovers." I smirked hand on my hip.

"Avyanna- sama!" Sakura screamed.

"Nee-san!" Naruto yelled.

"Avy?" Kakashi whispered.

"Yep it is me now you guys need to get Gaara and leave none of you need to get hurt." Itachi was standing by my side.

"What are you doing with him Avyanna?!" Kakashi yelled.

"Why does it matter to you Hatake-san, I was just some stupid demon container remember. I was a joke remember. Go fuck off Kakashi take your team with you or I will be forced to attack!"

"Guys let's go. I will come back for you Avy" Kakashi said and disappeared.

I started to breathe again. "Guys leader says to head to the rain hideout!" Deidara yelled. Itachi nodded and lead me to where they were talking about. Once there the leader wanted to talk to me.

"What do you want carrot top?"

"You know that is now way to speak to your cousin correct?"

"I know that it isn't but what they don't know don't hurt me. What do you want Naggers?"

"I told you not to call me that!" He fumed.

"I told you to stop being a douche looks like we both can't listen." I smirked. He got up and hugged me.

"So you are okay staying here?"

"Yeah sure why not, haven't really got a reason to go back anywhere else."

"But this makes you an S-class criminal."

"Yes I am aware of this but I think Itachi and I have a lot to catch up on."

"I am glad you have him back, he definitely has closed himself off from everyone."

"I guess I will have to change that shouldn't be hard, I know he still cares about me because he protected me from his own partner."

"So that is why you pissed off Kisame." I just smirked.

"Can I go now, we don't want to be suspicious and they don't need to think I get special treatment."

"Okay go away."

I walked back to where Itachi was, I had to think how to test to see what he really feels about me. They were all in the living room.

"You are alive, Akuma!" Deidara cheered.

"Why are you calling me the devil, Barbie doll?"

"Because you are evil. yeah"

"Anyways yes I am Barbie doll. Don't ever doubt me" I winked at him.

"I'll remember that, un. I think we will be really good friends!" Deidara cheered.

I jumped on the couch and I lay my head on Deidara's lap and watch tv why my feet are up on Sasori's lap.

"Hey girly give me some couch." Kisame said.

"Fine sit where I was but I am still lying across you guys." I stood up. Kisame sits down and I lay across all of them as we watch TV. Itachi walked in and saw me across the laps of three guys and glared.

"Burning a hole into my skull won't work Tachi try again." I say without looking at him.

"Why are you all over them?" He whispered growled.

"They are comfy and there isn't much seating in this living room. Now if you don't mind I am trying to watch TV and you are interrupting"

"Yeah go away Itachi, un."

"Barbie I'd shut up. He'd kick your ass in a heartbeat, not mine." I responded.

"Aw what is Itachi your little puppy?" Kisame joked, he gulped hard when Itachi was glaring at him.

"Save me girly. He looks ready to kill" Kisame looked down to me. I stood up and walked out the door without another word I heard footsteps behind me and knew that Itachi was following me. I stopped out by a small stream, "what do you want Itachi?"

"We need to talk." I hear him says as he walks up next to me.

"There is nothing to talk about, you are always going to keep secrets and I don't want to deal with it anymore. The last secret you kept from me turned into this."

"I never expected you to get involved."

"I loved you Itachi! How could you not expect me to try to figure out what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, but you are here now. Do you feel anything towards me that you used to?"

"Truthfully Itachi I don't know. This is not what I expected at all, you weren't supposed to still be you."

"Who was I supposed to be?"

"Cold hearted killer, with no characteristics to the guy I knew."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, I am scared." I whispered.

"Why?" I felt him come up behind me, I close my eyes taking in the scent that was so foreign to me now days.

"Because I might fall in love with you again, and you are never going to be good for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you always have something planned. I know you are sick Itachi, both your lungs and your eyes are going out which means you will do something to sacrifice the last bit of health you have left."

"How….?"

"I could see you straining to figure out who I was when I ran in to save Gaara. Also you have very labored breathing at night as well as major coughing fits."

"Avy, I didn't…"

"You never do Itachi, I bet you are going to do something stupid and once again I have to stand back and let it happen. Watch you throw your life away, to make someone else happy. I have a question though why can't that person ever be me?"

"Because you are the strongest person I know, you don't need me to make your life better. We all know I was never any good for you."

"Is that really your call to make?"

"Which part?"

"That I am strong, that I don't need you to make my life better, that you were never good for me. I might be strong Itachi, but that was never by choice I have always had to be strong. The rest it doesn't matter because no matter what I say it will not change whatever you have planned."

"Avy, I have and will always love you, but I have to do this for Sasuke."

"Do what Itachi?"

"He has to get his revenge."

"You're going to let him kill you."

"Yes."

"Wow Itachi, what happens when he finds out the truth? What if everything you've worked for turns its' back on you?"

"You will be there."

"I have to clean up your mess again. Why is that my job Itachi, do you know how long it took to make Sasuke at least somewhat human? Even that wasn't enough, he left to go get stronger. No matter what anyone said you pushed him to do something I doubt was in your plans. Itachi, Sasuke is not you he is not looking out for the village or even me. All he wants is for you to be dead, what then Itachi?"

"I don't know."

"Well isn't that helpful, but whatever Itachi die. That is the second thing you are good at ain't it?"

"Avy this is never how I wanted it!" It was the first time in a long time I heard him raise his voice.

"Then how did you want it? All of this was because of your choices! Not mine. Not Sasuke's. YOURS!"

"I was going to ask you to marry me not then but when we got older." He said quietly.

"It must have not been that important considering what happened."

"I couldn't say no."

"You are wrong, you could have declined the mission. You killed Shisui, Itachi. You killed your own mother and she never did anything to deserve it."

"Do you think I wanted to kill her?!"

"Obviously more than your little brother."

"I knew you would never understand that is why I didn't tell you."

"The past does not matter Itachi. Nothing can be done, I am who I am and you are you." I turn around and start heading back to the hideout.

"I want you to be there." I hear him say and I stop in my tracks.

"When you die?"

"Yes, I need you there and help Sasuke after the battle is over." I didn't say anything I continued to walk into the hideout. How could he ask me to be there? To watch him die, I will always love Itachi. I headed into Deidara's room and stayed the night in there, he never asked what happened which I was happy for.

The days went fast, and today was the day. Itachi was going to die at the hands of Sasuke in the old Uchiah hide out. I was on the outskirts of the leaf village and felt so many familiar chakra signatures I was going insane. I felt a familiar presence I was sure were dead, so I followed it to the memorial stone. I was hiding in one of the surrounding trees and there was no doubt about it, Gaara was alive and looking at the names on the stone. I jump down trying to get a closer look, not believing my eyes. I apparently got to close as I saw the sand shoot out towards me. I was faster than it so it was an easy dodge, with quick hand signs I watered and froze the sand so it couldn't be used.

"Anna?" I heard a deeper than I remembered voice.

"You are dead." I say quietly.

"Is it really you?'

"Gaara, you were dead."

"Chiyo brought me back, you are supposed to be dead too."

"Who said I was dead?"

"Kakashi, your name is even on this stone. It has been a year since that day."

"I am very much alive Gaara, but I have to go now. I will be back.

"No! Anna don't leave again!" I heard him plead.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I have to do something. I hope one day you'll understand."

"Will you ever come back?"

"You know I'll be around. Just keep an eye out for me and you will see me."

I teleported away to the Uchiah compound where I felt Sasuke's and Itachi's chakra flaring. I walk on top of the rubble and see the brothers talking, the stop in their tracks when they see me. I see Itachi has a sword in his stomach and Sasuke is exhausted.

"Avy." I heard both brothers say. I didn't say anything, I just walked until we made a triangle and stared at them.

"Sasuke, Itachi." I say looking at both of them.

"You came, I didn't expect you too." I heard Itachi cough out.

"Either you tell him or I will Itachi."

"You will not."

"Avy, what is going on?" I hear Sasuke say, he had changed so much he was a lot more muscular was taller and his hair was longer.

"Hey Sasu, didn't you turn out to be sexier than I thought. Your brother here tried to play hero twice, and now he is slowly bleeding to death which is what he wanted. I will not save him, but he will die knowing I will never forgive him." I look down at Itachi and see the hurt expression on his face.

"Avy…." Was all he got to say before his the life left his eyes, I looked over at Sasuke, and saw him staring at me.

"Tell me." I hear Sasuke say as he stares at his brother's dead body.

I explained to him everything that Itachi had done, about the massacre the Akatsuki and me. We were sitting where Itachi laid to rest we buried him where the gardens used to be in the Uchiah compound. We sat there not saying a word looking at the stars that had come out wonder what would happen from here.

"What do I do Avy?" Sasuke finally asked in a calm voice.

"That is all up to you Sasu, I cannot make that decision and I am not even sure what I am going to do or where I am going."

"We should get out of the leaf before someone finds us there is nothing here for us anymore." He slowly got up. He had a point I had nothing here except for Naruto and he was off with Jirayah somewhere getting more training. I got up as well and just started walking in no destination in mind.


End file.
